


Start of Something New PT 6

by Lieserulerofall



Series: Start of Something New [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, friendness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: So the last chapter was supposed to be twice as long but my stupid computer/ tablet deleted it and I just noticed so this is a mighty long chapter. It picks up directly where the last one left off. This is super long considering I haven’t posted in forever but here you guys go I hope you enjoy it.





	Start of Something New PT 6

The team dives into the meal, each acting like they hadn’t eaten all day. A silence descends upon the group as they eat each solely focused on the food. There is many a moan and groan in appreciation.

Slowing down the conversation picks up once more. There is the talk of past missions and stories to go with it. The group laughs at each person’s failures and the accuse then tosses someone under the bus. It’s a jovial time that shifts into the living room. You pass around plates of cookies and brownies that you had managed to bake while the team had been busy, leaving twice as many left than normal.

You should have known that the conversation would come back to you. This time it was in a game of truth or dare. Nat had been last conquering the last date of giving Steve a lap dance, which if you thought about it seemed like more of a dare for Steve than Nat. So Nat challenged you, seeing the glint you knew that either was going to be tough but figured truth was the slightly safer option.

“Truth please.”

“Really?” She smirks at you giving you an evil eye. “Alright, Miss Sassy, since you won’t give me a straight answer any other time. When was your relationship and with whom?”

“Never mind give me a dare please.” You shake your head.

Nat quickly denies you. “Nope too late, answers the question or it’s 3 shots for you and a double dare.”

“Fine!” Huffing you had slightly hoped she would let it go. “The last relationship was never, which kind of answers the follow up with no one.”

“What?!” It seems to come from everyone rather than one person in particular. Each with a rather shocked face save Vision who merely looks thoughtful instead.

Nat though is the first to recover. “That’s not possible. How in the world have you never been in a relationship?”

“Ah, you already asked your question my turn now.” You really didn’t want to get into it. The bottle lands on Wanda but you don’t get to ask the main question as Tony stops you with his outburst.

“Wait wait wait, you are how old and never been in a relationship?” He looks at you, his mouth in a firm determined line.

“Really, you guys, do we have to talk about this? It’s not that big of a deal.” You plead with him with your eyes to let it go, especially with Bucky sitting in the room. This was not a therapy session, why did you have to be the one laying it all out for them.

“It’s just that… I mean you are the first person that I know to never have been.. you know not single. I mean even the 100-year-old virgin, Capsicle has been in a relationship and that’s saying something.” Steve hollers in protest but is ignored. Tony makes it sound like the most bizarre thing in the world.

“I’m pretty sure it is not that strange and you guys aren’t the best people to say that, you’ve slept with a bunch of people. Us normal people know its not the strangest thing in the world.”

Wanda decides to chirp in, backing up Tony’s view. “It’s not so much everyone else it’s more you. I mean you have so much going for you.”

You sigh they weren’t going to let this go. “Well, I guess I just don’t have enough for anybody. It’s not that big a deal.”

Tony comes back, “But don’t you ever wish for it? Do you not want to be in a relationship?” Everyone leans closer at this, waiting for your answer.

You run a hand over the back of your neck. “I mean I guess. Who doesn’t, I just… You can’t really miss what you never had. I guess it will happen when it happens or if it never does then so be it.”

Taking a long drink you clear your throat letting them take that in and hope it is enough to put them off continuing. You see several people look at Bucky, you can’t quite figure out why but from the look on his face he seems just as confused.

“Alright fine, that’s a mostly reasonable point, may I just ask one follow up question and we can drop this.” He waits for you to nod before continuing. “What have you done? I mean like in ways of dating or the like?”

“Really?!” Are you guys trying to make me a dating profile or something?”

Nat perks up at that, “Why? Would you like me to make you one? I know some people I can set you up with a few guys, test the waters or something.” She was way too excited about this.

“Slow your boat there. No and No. I am more of a traditionalist, though that may be my problem. I’m not everyone’s cup of tea so I like to know a person first. Test the waters before they try to merely make bets to see how long I will wait before realizing they are never going to come or be a joke date to people.”

“Wait, people have actually done that to you?”

You shrug not really wanting to answer but you kind of already did. “As I said, there is not a person out there, apparently, that can handle all this fabulousness.”

They all chuckle, breaking the tension sitting on the group. The game comes to an end as the group chats amongst them. You can feel their eyes on you, it is no surprise given the information you just dropped on them. You decide to break out some snacks for everyone. Preparing some platters you start filling it up with treats, you turn back from the cabinet to find Bucky lurking by the island.

“Can I help you with anything?” He asks not quite looking you in the eye.

“Uh, sure would you go to the fridge and grab some grapes and apples?”

“Yeah, sure thing.” He quickly goes to get it done when he turns back you set up a cutting board and knife.

“Would you chop the apples in nice size slices? I’m going to make a dip real quick.” You both work in silence, putting together a fruit plate with a peanut butter dip. Taking it out to the table you ask, “Anyone need another drink since I’m up?” A few hands went up. “Tea, coffee, another beer?”

They give their answers and you head back to the kitchen, Bucky follows you helping you get cups and bottles out and taking things to people. As you waited for the water to boil for tea, Bucky keeps glancing at you as if wanting to ask you something.

“Hey… (Y/N)…you know… I mean… I kinda… what I mean is..” He can’t stop stuttering.

“You okay, Buck?” You’re concerned, he is usually in control of himself, so seeing him like this was a little off-putting. You place a hand on his shoulder hoping that maybe you can help him focus.

He freezes and you realize you have placed your hand on his metal arm. You keep still, maybe he wouldn’t brush you off. 

He takes a deep breath finding your hand reassuring. But when he looks into your eyes he loses his focus again. “You see I have… wanted to learn to cook, and I thought you would be the best to learn from.”

You hear a smack come from across the room and see Sam with his hand on his forehead, Steve and Tony are shaking their head, while Nat and Clint look rather amused. You quirk an eyebrow at them wondering what the heck had happened. You turn back to Bucky to find his face red. You rub your hand up and down his arm in reassurance.

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I would be happy to teach you. How does tomorrow sound you can help me cook dinner?”

He merely nods. The teapot whistles jolting you out of the moment and you remove your hand. You quickly get some tea together and join back up with the group. Enjoying the rest of the evening swapping stories.

The next day after work you head upstairs wondering what to make. You head straight to the fridge when you glance in nothing really stood out to you and there really was no meat and veggies were running low. You may have to go on a grocery run. Maybe you could take Bucky, teach him how to pick out good foods.

Bucky came in still looking a little nervous, he seemed to have a moment where he retreated but was soon back in the kitchen rubbing his neck. You send him a smile, he returns it with a small one of his own.

“So it seems we are out of most everything, though it is rather surprising since Tony’s people are usually on top of it. Would you mind if we made a run to the store?” His eyes shoot to the hallway as if seeking an answer there. You mentally hit yourself for making him nervous. You see a hint of a nod come from him. “I mean you don’t have to,” YOu try to backpedal give him an out if he wanted it. “I can go grab some stuff and meet you back here. I just thought… maybe you would like to … you know learn how to pick out good food.” Darn your stutter coming back at the most inconvenient times. You just didn’t want to make the man uncomfortable. Way to be awkward, (Y/N).

He shakes his head at you, gaining your attention. “It’s no problem, (Y/N). That would be nice.”

“Oh good well, you ready to go or..” You trail off.

“No, I’m good.”

“Awesome let me grab my keys and we can head out.” You grab your purse opening a drawer at the end of the island you fish out your keys and a Stark credit card. No way could you afford to pay for the amount of food these heroes ate.

You slide into the front seat of your car, Bucky quietly into the passenger and you soon on your way. Your radio was playing your favorite station, it was the only noise in the car. You couldn’t exactly call it awkward, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was like you were both waiting for the other to speak. By the time you figured out what you could ask you pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

“So what would you like to have tonight? You are cooking so maybe something a little easier to do, we can get fancy later.” You pull out a cart and place your purse on top. You start to push it through the produce section running your eyes over the offerings and the sales. Tony may be rich but you always had an eye for the sale. You found raspberries quickly along with grapes and blueberries. They seemed to be the fruit you could never keep in stock. You grab 5 of each. Heading over you grab potatoes always a good staple to have, along with onions.

Bucky finally speaks ups as you head toward the bread section. “Can we do pasta, maybe spaghetti?”

You turn to look at him, he has a light blush crawling over his cheeks, as if the idea is childish. “That sounds like a perfect idea. Would you like to do salad and garlic bread to go with?” He nods quickly at the idea. “Awesome, let’s grab some lettuce and the like and then we will grab some french bread.”

You chat about the different vegetables, how the good ones should look and feel. As you get to the lettuce you let Bucky grab it. He grabs the first decent looking one and returns. You stop him before he puts it in the cart. “Here let me show you a trick. When you grab lettuce like this what you want is the ones that are flat and compressed. This one isn’t bad but has been creating gas. To get the best you sometimes have to reach in the back.” You pull out a nice flat package, to show him. He inspects it as if memorizing it for future use. You nod in satisfaction.

Continuing back on to bread, you grab 5 of the biggest loaves you could. You chatted once more as you picked out the ground beef and Italian sausage. Next goes in tomato sauce and finally the pasta. Quickly browsing other aisles for the team’s favorite treats and of course a few of your own.

You keep up a constant stream of information for Bucky, though you are hoping you aren’t boring the living daylights out of him. He hasn’t said much this whole trip, mostly nods of the head and grunts of understanding or approval. He insists on putting everything in the car, once completed he runs the cart to the shed and hustles back.

As you are pulling out you pray the ride back won’t be as silent as the ride in. “So you have a favorite dish or something?” You ask hesitantly, Bucky isn’t exactly known for being the most forthcoming with information.

“I’m partial to Romanian dishes not sure how to pronounce them but I seemed to enjoy them while I was there.” He mumbles.

You nod in understanding, “Hmm maybe I can look some up and we can attempt them later.”

You were soon pulling into the Tower parking lot. Bucky quickly scoots to the back of the car gathering all the bags. You tried to protest but he left you by the car, you ran after him as the doors to the elevator opened.

You got to work putting on an apron and handing one to Bucky. You quickly contain your hair and get to work.

“Could you start a large pot of water. It’s going to take a while for it to boil.” He only nods and goes immediately.

You turn to the chopping board and start to cut onions and garlic. Sam saunters in curious about the noise coming from there. He perches himself on a stool.

“What’s going on in here?” He looks at Bucky moving the giant pot to the stove and turns on the flame.

“Bucky asked me to teach him to cook. So we are making dinner tonight.” Sam nods in understanding but continues to observe.

“Alright, Bucky we are going to start making the tomato sauce. I have started cutting up the onion and the garlic we will sweat these so that they add good flavor but also add sweetness to the dish. Would you open the cans of sauce for us and add to that big saucepan over there. Once again Bucky nods and does as you say. It becomes awkwardly silent as you both complete your tasks. You keep glancing at Bucky trying to figure out a topic of conversation that you would both enjoy. Every time you go to speak though, you hesitate and ultimately go back to what you were doing.

Sam casually gets up after your fourth attempt to speak, “Buckaroo, may I talk to you for a second?” He motions to the hallway.

Bucky nods and follows him out. This confuses you but there wasn’t much you can do not like you were talking to him. You can only hear the hum of their voices speaking though it holds an angry tone to it.

Sam turns to Bucky when they are out of earshot. “What are you doing man?”

“I … I don’t know every time I go to talk to her I freeze up, and then she asks me something and it’s like my brain stops working I don’t know what to do. I mean shopping wasn’t so bad.” He runs his hands through his hair pulling on the ends in frustration. He takes a big breath in.

“You’re the one that wanted to get to know her. Aren’t you some big bad Russian assassin. This should be easy for you. Don’t choke on this it’s not that hard.” Sam is just as frustrated, him and the rest of the team wanted this to happen. “Now I can understand a pretty girl looking at you and you forgetting yourself but you will never get close to her if you don’t talk. She needs to know the real you. Ask her about her family, her cooking. I can give you some cues but I’m going to find an excuse to leave but I need you to continue when I do. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Bucky takes another deep breath and straightens his shoulders. “I got this. I can do this. Thanks, Sam.”

“No problem now go get her tiger.” He leads the way to the kitchen.

You are currently undoing the last of the cans. “I didn’t want to do anything else so you wouldn’t miss anything.”

“Oh thanks, I’m ready.” He comes over to your side, Sam returns to his seat. You move around the kitchen showing how to different things and letting him take over. With the sauce simmering you have a little downtime.

“So (Y/N),” Bucky starts, “how are the cats? Are they adjusting to being here alright?” It’s a simple question but if there is one thing that you love more than anything it’s your cats.

Your face lights up at the question. “Yes, I think they really just enjoy having multiple people that will pet them and feed them. I’m pretty sure that Skipper has gained like 5 pounds since we got here.” As if he heard you Skipper jumps (ish more like hoists) on to the counter next to you meowing. “Yes, I’m talking about you chubby bubby.” You run your hand over his fur as he leans into you.

“Well, he is one handsome fellow,” Bucky says while reaching over to pet him.

“Oh and he knows it.” You quickly agree. “He also has this look that judges your every move.”

“How did you get your cats?” Sam asks having started to scratch Private Pepper who had quickly joined his brother.

You jump into your story of how one was born into the family while the other you got from a friend. You tell Bucky to quickly stir the sauce and then through the pasta in the now boiling water. Continuing your story as he does that. The three of you share stories but eventually, you notice that Sam has left, you’re not sure as to when, but you and Bucky swap stories as you continue to work. The whole time you feel a pleasant warmth while getting to know Bucky more, glad that he was opening up to you.

The group was huddled in the hallway lured in by the smells but crowed around the doorway. Watching the two of you chat while setting the table, gentle smiles on your faces that soon spread to them, happy that you guys were finally connecting.

Of course, that came to an end when Clint’s stomach let out a giant growl, causing the two of you to jerk your heads to see all the wide eyes staring back at you. A blush quickly covers your cheeks making you look away while Nat slaps the back of Clint’s head.

“Hey like you guys aren’t hungry too.” He grumbles while he shuffles in. The group laughs while taking their seats for the meal.


End file.
